runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dragon Slayer
[[Bestand:Nieuwe_runescape_logo1.PNG|frame|center|De banner op de RuneScape website, gebaseerd op de Dragon Slayer quest.]] Dragon Slayer wordt gezien als de moeilijkste gratis spelers Quest in RuneScape. Door het voltooien van de quest kunnen spelers het ultieme gratis speler melee en ranged armour dragan: Rune platebody en een Green dragonhide body. Dragon slayer is ook de een na laatste gratis speler quest die is uitgebracht, voordat the blood pact kwam was het de laatste. Start thumb|De [[Champions' Guild.]] Praat met de Guildmaster in de Champions' Guild. De Champions' Guild is het gebouw dat te vinden is ten zuiden van Varrock en ten oosten van de River Lumb. Als je het gebouw binnen komt zul je gelijk aangesproken worden. Vraag hem "Can I have a quest" en hij zal je er één geven. Vraag hem over een Rune platebody en hij vertelt je om met Oziach te praten. thumb|left|[[Oziach.]] Oziach is te vinden is in het noordwesten van Edgeville in een klein huisje aan de rand van de Wildernis. Praat daar met hem en hij zal je vertellen over Elvarg, de draak die te vinden is op het eiland Crandor, die nu geterroriseerd wordt door de draak. Oziach vertelt je dat je weer moet praten met de Guildmaster in de Champions' guild. Ga terug naar de Champions' Guild en praat daar weer met de Guildmaster. Vraag hem alles wat je kan. Hij zal je alles vertellen over de geschiedenis van Crandor en Elvarg en hoe je haar moet verslaan. Om de draak te bereiken moet je dus eerst drie kaarten zien te bemachtigen, een boot weten te huren en een beschermend vuur voor de drakenvlam. Zorg dat je over ALLES met de Guildmaster hebt gepraat anders kun je de kaarten niet bemachtigen. Het anti-draken shild (Anti-Dragon shield) iedereen zegt dat je een shild nodig hebt dat is niet zo !!!!!!!!!!!!! De kaarten De eerste kaart (Melzar's kaart) Voor dit gedeelte is het aangraden dat je 30+ combat hebt en genoeg voedsel. Tijdens dit gedeelte moeten spelers een Lesser demon verslaan en aan aantal andere monsters. Het eerste stuk van de kaart is te vinden in Melzar's Maze, het huis van Melzar the Mad, dat te vinden is ten zuiden van de Crafting guild. Voor spelers met een laag combat level is het aangeraden om voedsel mee te brengen. Om het gebouw te betreden moet je de Maze key op de deur gebruiken om het huis te betreden. *Vermoord de gemiddelde-grote Zombie rat totdat die een Red key dropt. Gebruik de sleutel op de noord-westelijke deur en ga de ladder op. *Vermoord de ghosts totdat die een Orange key dropt. Ga door de middelste deur, tweede vanaf het noorden aan de oostelijke muur en klim de ladder op. *Vermoord de skeletons die de Yellow key dropt. Betreedt de zuid-westelijke door en klim naar beneden tot je bij de zombies komt. *Vermoord de zombies die zwaarden dragen totdat ze een Blue key droppen. Gebruik het op de noord-westelijke deur. *Nu moet je tegen melzar the Mad vechten. Hij gebruikt het meest Melee (attack, defence ens strength), maar kan ook met Magic aanvallen. Terwijl je tegen hem vecht zal er een Cabbage (sla) verschijnen. Wanneer je hem vermoord zal hij een Magenta key droppen die je op de magenta deur moet gebruiken om hem te openen. *Nu moet je tegen een Lesser demon vechten die de laatste sleutel dropt. *Als de demon verslagen is moet je de laatste deur openen en de kaart uit de kist pakken. Er is een save spot, zo kunnen low-level mages en archers de demon ook verslaan. De tweede kaart (Thalzar's kaart) thumb|De [[Oracle.]] Ga naar de Oracle. Ze is te vinden op de Ice Mountain op het meest noordelijke gebied. Praat met haar en ze zal je een raadsel geven. thumb|De verzegelde kamer. Om het volgende stuk kaart te bemachtigen moet je de volgende voorwerpen hebben: *Unfired bowl. Te maken met de Crafting skill. *Wizard Mind Bomb. Te koop in het café van Falador. *Lobster pot of Crayfish. te koop in de Fishingwinkel van Port Sarim. *Silk. Te koop in de kleding winkel van Varrock en Al Kharid. Als je alle voorwerpen hebt moet je naar de Dwarven Mine gaan. Deze is te vinden ten zuiden van de Oracle op de Ice Mountain. In de mijn is een kamer die verzegeld is. Deze kamer is te vinden in het noordoostelijke gedeelte van de grot. Om de deur te openen moet je de voorwerpen op de deur gebruiken (klik met je rechte muisknop: "use" op een voorwerp en vervolgens op de deur). Dit moet gedaan worden in de juiste volgorde. *Wizard's mind bomb *Silk *Lobster pot *Unfired bowl De deur zal zich openen. Ga de kamer in en open de kist. Je zal het stuk van de kaart krijgen en een bericht. De derde kaart (Lozar's kaart) thumb|[[Wormbrain.]] Voor dit gedeelte van de quest zijn de volgende voorwerpen nodig: *Telegrab runes (Law en Air runes). *Ranged of magic wapens. **Spelers die geen 33 link=Magic hebben moeten 10.000 Coins moeten betalen. Ga naar de gevangenis van Port Sarim De gevangenis is te vinden in het zuiden van de stad. In de gevangeni zal een goblin genaamd Wormbrain opgesloten zitten. Hij heeft het laatste deel van de kaart. Praat met hem achter de tralies. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij de kaart verkoopt voor 10.000 coins. Voor spelers met 33 Magic is het aangeraden om hem te vermoorden en de kaart te pakken met de Telegrab spreuk. Spelers kunnen hem alleen aanvallen met een magic, ranged of een Halberd wapen. Als je de kaart in handen hebt, moet je alle drie de kaarten op elkaar gebruiken om er één geheel van te maken. Ze zult uiteindelijk een Crandor map krijgen. frame|left|Een gecombineerde kaart. De boot ga terug naar de Guildmaster in de Champions' Guild en vraag hem hoe je aan schip kan komen. Je hebt hiervoor de volgende voorwerpen nodig: *90 Steel nails. 6 Steel bars kunnen omgesmolten worden. Kan gekocht worden bij de Guildmaster of Grand Exchange. *Hammer *3 Planks (normale) *2.000 Coins Breng de voorwerpen naar Port Sarim en praat daar met Klarense op de zuidelijke haven. Koop het schip The Lady Lumbridge voor 2.000 coins en klim het schip op. ga naar het ruim en je zult zien dat er gaten in de romp zitten. Repareer de gaten door planken op de gaten te gebruiken. Doe dit drie keer en de gaten zullen gerepareerd worden. ga vervolgens naar Draynor Village en praat daar met Ned. Geef hem de kaart en vraag of hij de kapitein van je schip wilt zijn. Hij zal je helpen en zal je ontmoeten op je schip. Aankomst op Crandor Voordat je op het schip gaat, neem de volgende voorwerpen mee: *Anti-dragon shield. *Je sterkste Armour. *Wapen (éénhands wapen!) *Teleport runes *Vul de rest met voedsel, Lobsters of beter aangeraden. thumb|[[Elvarg valt aan.]] Als je klaar bent kun je met de boot vertrekken. Praat met Ned op je boot, en het schip zal vertrekken. Een filmpje zal zich afspelen waar Elvarg de spelers aanvalt vanaf het schip. Verschillende matrozen komen hierbij om het leven. Je schip zal vervolgens neer crashen op Crandor eiland. Op het eiland moet je naar de top van berg lopen. Let wel op want er lopen verschillende monsters op het eiland rond zoals Lesser demons en Moss giants. Op de top van de berg moet je de grot in. Je zult weer een filmpje zien. Loop voorbij de Skeletons totdat je bij het nest van Elvarg komt. Het gevecht Betreed de grot om over de relingen te klimmen en versla Elvarg. Als je haar gedood hebt zal de speler automatisch haar hoofd eraf hakken en het optillen. Zorg dat je het hoofd niet verliest, anders zul je Elvarg opnieuw moeten vermoorden! Praat et oziach, in Edgeville, om je beloning te krijgen. Strategieën Elvarg valt op twee manieren aan: Een standaard melee aanval, en een Ranged firebreath aanval. Terwijl dit anders is bij normale draken, hit haar dragonfire attack harder dan haar melee aanval, zelfs met een anti-dragon shield. Haar drakenvuur kan 13 hitten, zelfs door een anti-dragon shield. Inventory Als je met Elvarg vecht, is het nodig dat spelers een anti-dragon shield hebben, een one-handed wapen (het liefst een Rune scimitar of een Rune battleaxe, maar een Rune longsword of Rune mace zijn ook effectief). Je moet ook twee delen van armour (het liefst Rune platelegs met een Rune chainbody of Adamant platebody, maar het is mogelijk haar te verslaan zonder Rune chainbody). De rest van de inventory moet gevuld worden met voedsel (en misschien wat potions voor members). Voor non-members zijn Strength potions handig om harder te hitten op Elvarg. Lobsters of swordfishes zijn aangeraden, maar dat ligt aan het level van de speler en hun skill om voedsel aan te komen. Het is ook handig om one-click teleportatie items mee te nemen. Aanvallen Omdat ze tot 10 kan hitten met melee, en 13 met drakenvuur, met een anti-dragon shield aan, is het handig om level 43 Prayer te hebben, voor de Protect from melee prayer, want dit beschermd tegen de melee attack. Net zoals bij bijna alle gekleurde draken, is ze zwak tegen stab en Ranged, en sterk tegen Magic aanvallen. Spelers zijn aangeraden om melee tegen haar te gebruiken, maar ze kunnen ook Magic en Ranged tegen haar gebruiken, maar het is moeilijk om achter de pillaren te verschuilen. Het is ook aangeraden dat spelers niet rondrennen terwijl ze vechten, omdat ze blijft aanvallen als de speler niets doet, en dit zal leiden tot dood. De draak kan ook vermoord worden door een ranger door middel van een crossbow, omdat je dan ook het anti-dragon shield kan dragen, omdat een crossbow one-handed is. Spelers zullen het moeilijk hebben om haar te magen, daarom is een hoog Magic level aangeraden. Ze is misschien wel deels melee, maar ze heeft een zeer hoge Magic defence. Gebruik van een vriend Het is mogelijk om een vriend Elvarg te laten verzwakken tot heel lage Hitpoints, en dan de speler Elvarg laten vermoorden, omdat hij niet het hoofd echt dropt. De speler zal dan het hoofd eraf snijden, en die verschijnt in de inventory. Zolang de speler Elvarg maar vermoord. Iemand kan dit doen met zoveel mensen als hij weet, maar dit is alleen mogelijk als beide spelers Dragon Slayer niet voltooid hebben. Zo gauw de speler Elvarg vermoord, kan het hoofd op de bank gezet worden, en kan de speler de quest zonder het hoofd voltooien, dit staat ook bij de examine van het hoofd. Spelers moeten dan praten met Oziach en ze zullen de quest voltooien. Dood Let op dat als een speler dood gaat tijdens een gevecht, ze misschien niet meer terug kunnen komen om de verloren items te halen omdat andere spelers de gravestone van buiten het lair niet kunnen repareren. Het is dus aangeraden om haar te bevechten in Standard Detail om ervoor te zorgen dat het spel niet uitvalt, en om lagg uit te sluiten. Ook, als je dood gaat door andere monsters voor je Elvarg dood, door monsters, kan je toch met Oziach praten en zeggen dat je de draak geslacht hebt. Beloningen Bestand:DS_beloningen.png *2 Quest Punten. *18.650 link=Strength Experience *18.650 link=Defence Experience *De mogelijkheid om een Rune platebody en een Green dragonhide body te dragen. *Toegang tot Crandor Isle. *Anti-dragon shield. Vraag Duke voor een gratis nieuwe. Muziek *''Attack 2'' *''Melzar's Maze'' *''The Shadow'' Categorie:Quests